


Common Ground

by beatlechicksteph



Category: Daredevil (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: Foggy meets a mysterious woman while drowning his sorrows at a bar after a fight with Matt.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #MMFBingo
> 
> Square B4: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Hermione Granger

Foggy sat in the dark par, on his barstool and nursed the beer in his hand. He signaled to the bar keep to keep them coming. He was going to be there for a long time. And he had a lot of thinking to do. About his partnership, about his career, about whether or not he could keep being friends with his best friend. Things like that. 

He heard the stool next to his move out, and saw someone sit down next to him out of the corner of his eye, but he didn’t pay any mind to them. He just kept looking down at his beer bottle, peeling away the label. 

“Rough Day?” the person next to him asked. She was British, and she was soft spoken. He looked over at her, and she was an attractive woman. Her dark brown hair spiraled out of a loose ponytail, and she was dressed in jeans and a blouse.

“Yeah,” he answered. “Rough.”

“Do you want to talk about it? I’ve found that sometimes talking with a complete stranger helps either make you feel better, or just relax a little after venting all your frustrations to someone who doesn’t have a horse in the game.”

Foggy looked at the woman, his mouth open. He must have taken too long to respond, because the woman just kept talking. 

“Well, I can see that you prefer to just keep to yourself, so I’m sorry, I’ll just turn back here, and—”

“I’m sorry,” he interrupted. “You’ve just caught me off guard, and you’re right, I had a terrible day.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Foggy thought. If he didn’t mention Matt was Daredevil, he could talk about it. And even though a lot of what he was going to say wouldn’t make any sense to an outsider, it would feel good to get it off his chest.

“My best friend is being kind of an asshole,” he started. “All I want to do is help him out of a difficult situation, but he insists he needs to do it on his own.”

“Does he need help, or are you just perceiving that he needs help?”

“He needs help. He’s in way over his head. But he says it’s too dangerous to let anyone help him.”

“Ah,” the woman said, taking a swig of her beer. “I know one of those. My best mate growing up, wouldn’t let anyone help him. Would sacrifice his very life to keep everyone safe. Drove me mad.”

“Oh, that’s exactly like my friend. Sacrifice his life, doesn’t see any value in his life, can’t see that there are people out there that love him.”

“Are you sure your best mate and my best mate aren’t the same person?”

Foggy laughed. “Probably not, if your best friend is from England.”

“Ah, yeah, bit of a problem there. Not the same person, just the same tendencies.”

“How did it work out with your best friend? Did he ever change?”

“He saved the world, with two stubborn best friends by his side who wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

“Are you saying that I need to be tenacious?”

“Oh, being tenacious is the best. Don’t give up, don’t take no for an answer. And then you will be able to help your friend in whatever his endeavor is.”

Foggy smiled. “Franklin.”

“Hermione.”

“I like your name.”

“Thank you.”

“Shakespeare?”

“Yes, exactly. Not many people can get the reference.”

“I’m not like many people.”

“I hope talking to me helped a little bit, Franklin.”

“It absolutely did. Thank you, Hermione.”

“You’re welcome.”

Silence fell between them, but a nagging feeling bit Foggy until he finally gave in. “Hermione? If you’re going to be in town for a while, want to grab some dinner?”

She flashed him a bright smile. “Sure! I would love to. I’ve actually just taken a job here in New York, so I’ll be living here permanently.”

Foggy lit up. “Really? Well, then, you’ll be needing a local to show you around, make sure you’re seeing Authentic New York, not just Tourist New York.”

“And you’re the local who will be able to show me?”

“New York City, born and bred.”

She laughed. He decided he liked her laugh. 

“Okay. Sure. She took out a pen and wrote down her phone number on the napkin sitting on the bar. “Text me in the morning, and we can arrange some dinner. And we can go from there.”

Foggy smiled. “I will do that.”

“What do you do for a living, Franklin?”

“I’m a lawyer. Defense. My best friend and I help the little guy, the one who wouldn’t normally be able to afford an attorney to defend them.”

This time when she smiled, it reached her eyes, and they brightened. “That’s brilliant. I can already tell I like you. I work for a department within the government that deals with the mistreatment of animals. So it’s like we do the same thing. We take care of people or animals who can’t take care of themselves. Or something like that. I think I’ve had a bit too much to drink.”

“No, that all makes sense. I like it.”

Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out a few bills and threw them on the bar. “Well, Franklin, I have an important meeting in the morning that I need to be very awake for, and if I’m out much later, I’ll turn into a pumpkin. I look forward to your text tomorrow, so that we can get to know one another even better. Good night.”

“Good night.”

Foggy watched as she exited the bar. When she was gone he turned back to the barkeep and signaled for his bill. He smiled to himself. Tonight actually turned out better than he thought it would. And it seemed tomorrow was shaping up the same. Suddenly, Matt and their fight didn’t hold as much importance. Funny how life worked out that way. He stood up, and walked out of the bar, humming a little tune to himself all the way home.


End file.
